


Early Morning Activites

by Chibi_Chrissy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chrissy/pseuds/Chibi_Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon wakes up earlier than Killua and decides to pleasure the other boy while he sleeps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Activites

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should mention just.. like Gon does a bit of sniffing and enjoying Killua's scent in this
> 
> I dunno, thought some people just might not like that so I decided I should probably say something.

Morning had arrived, the sun rising, rays of sunlight entering the bedroom through the window. The dark haired boy happened to be facing the window, and as soon as the rays of sunlight hit his tan skin, his eyes opened, the feeling of warmth causing him to smile as he slowly sat up in the bed.   
  
Raising his arms above his head, Gon stretched, yawning at the same time. Morning was always his favorite time of the day, and when the sun hit his face each morning he knew the day would be alright.   
  
Slowly he turned towards his right, where Killua slept, still not awake. Killua was sleeping on his back, his head against the pillow, one arm under the pillow while the other lay at his side. His eyes were closed, and Gon could just make out the faint hints of his breathing.   
  
Sometime during the night the sheets had lowered, no longer covering Killua's torso or legs, it wasn't an issue since it was still summer, quite warm even in the morning right now.   
  
Both Gon and Killua wore similar attire to bed during the summer time, just underwear and a light shirt, although Gon did prefer pajama's when he could during the months which weren't as hot.   
  
Gon shifted in the bed, getting on his knees as he slowly moved closer to Killua. He kept his eye on Killua's face, looking for any expression or sign that the other boy might be waking up, wanting to be sure not to make too much noise as he moved around in the shared bed.   
  
He couldn't help but admire his sleeping friend. His breathing was slow but steady, his chest moving up and down slightly. Killua's lips were parted just a bit, and strands of his white hair were in all sorts of directions, moved around when Killua would shift and turn at during the night.   
  
Gon's gaze moved a bit lower, towards Killua's stomach. The white sleeveless shirt Killua had worn to bed had risen just slightly, exposing the flat but slightly muscular lower stomach, pale as the rest of his body. Gon couldn't help but smile softly, Killua's pale skin was beautiful, it reminded him of the moon. Killua's pale skin made him look almost fragile, like just softly touching him might leave a bruise, although he knew Killua was a lot stronger than that.   
  
Gon crawled towards Killua's legs, one straight while the other bent slightly, and smiled as he viewed the long and slender pale legs and feet of his friend. He was glad Killua wore shorts often like he did, he enjoyed Killua's legs, like he enjoyed everything else about him.   
  
Gon slowly lowered himself onto his stomach, right at the feet of Killua, once again glancing up to make sure the other was still asleep. He was.   
  
Crawling up slowly, carefully, and quietly, Gon made his way into the open space in between Killua's two legs. He felt his shoulder brush against the soft skin of Killua, making Gon shiver slightly, Killua's skin was always cold. It was an oddity about the other boy, how cool his skin always was, even in the hottest summer days Killua's skin was almost ice cold. He came to enjoy that, often grabbing the others hands to place on his own or his face, enjoying the coolness, especially on a summer day like this.   
  
Shifting up more and more, slowly but surely, he came just inches from Killua's crotch.   
  
The smile on Gon's face got a bit wider, looking down directly at the tented boxer briefs Killua wore, a morning erection almost always inside. It wasn't unusual, Gon woke up with them quite frequently, although it seemed Killua got them more often than he had. Sometimes the topic of morning erections would lead to some interesting morning activities before the even got dressed.   
  
Gon admired the tented fabric of Killua's light blue underwear. Killua's erect member inside was very obvious, pushing up against the slit of the boxer briefs, opening it ever so slightly. Gon imagined that if he were facing the other direction he just might be able to see a bit of Killua's shaft just because of the way it was opening the slit of his underwear.   
  
Gon's shoulders lowered as he leaned down closer to Killua's body, his back straightening as he did so, one more glance up at the white haired boy before once more turning his attention to the tented underwear.   
  
Slowly Gon reached forward with his hands, slowly as to make sure he didn't bump Killua's legs by accident with his arms, until his fingers were touching the elastic waistband of the light blue boxer briefs. Gon's lips parted slightly as he began to pull the elastic waistband down, very slowly, making sure he was careful as they lowered.   
  
Killua's erection got snagged on the elastic for a moment, but he was careful to lift the waistband up a bit, allowing the hard boyhood enough space so it wouldn't be bothered as he lowered the underwear further. He lowered them just enough to expose Killua's boyhood and a bit of his testicles, which were round and seemed to be pulled close to Killua's body.   
  
As soon as Killua's naked member was exposed, he took a few moments just to admire it, standing up at just a slight angle, the foreskin pushed down just enough to expose a bit of the pink glans underneath. It wasn't huge, nor was his, both about the same size at about five inches. Gon didn't care about size, Killua was perfect to him, everything about Killua's body he loved.   
  
One last glance was given back up to the sleeping boy, Killua's head had turned the other direction, but he was still asleep. Gon's head turned back down towards the erect and exposed member in front of him, and he began to move his face forward, ready to taste the familiar flavor of Killua's boyhood once more.   
  
He started off with his tongue, sticking it out, licking the shaft of Killua's member ever so slightly. He always enjoyed this, teasing Killua a bit, even when he was asleep. Sometimes he'd do it too much, and Killua would end up getting impatient, but Gon couldn't help but find it an odd mixture of cute and funny. Killua didn't seem to think it was as funny as he did.   
  
Gon's pink tongue slowly moved up the shaft of Killua's member, the foreskin was the same color as the rest of his body, pale and soft. His tongue found it's way to the very tip of Killua's head which was exposed outside the skin, and he gave it a single lick, right against the slit.   
  
Killua shifted in the bed, his legs moving slightly, causing Gon to look up quickly. Killua's facial expression had changed slightly, but otherwise he was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon, so he decided to continue.   
  
One more lick up the shaft and to the head, before he leaned in closer, his nose touching the spot just between the head of Killua's penis and the shaft. He could smell Killua's scent. He enjoyed Killua's scent. A lot. Killua sometimes found it odd, he knew that, but he couldn't help but sometimes have an urge to sniff the other boy, sometimes in odd parts of the body, like his armpits or where he was sniffing now. He just found Killua's scent so alluring. Killua often referred to him as a dog in these cases, but he didn't find it offensive at all, he enjoyed the scent of his friend way too much to ever be bothered by Killua's comments.   
  
Taking the time to enjoy the other boy while he slept, Gon rubbed his warm nose against the shaft of Killua's boyhood, enjoying not only the scent but the feeling of the others most sensitive place against his own skin. His face lowered down a bit, letting his nose rub against the top of Killua's exposed testicles, and he couldn't stop himself from giving them a couple of licks as well. With his tongue he rolled the soft testicles around a bit, Killua must have liked that, because Gon heard Killua let out a faint moan.   
  
Gon looked up once more, and noticed Killua's expression had once again changed slightly, this time his lips were closed as well as just the faintest hints of a blush on the boys cheeks. Gon smiled. He wanted to hear Killua make even more noise.   
  
His face lowered once more, once again rubbing his nose slowly into Killua's hard shaft, up to the head. When his nose touched the exposed tip of the sensitive head of Killua's penis once more, he felt something warm and moist on his nose, it only took him a second to realize Killua was beginning to create precum. His smile grew a bit wider, he was hoping Killua might enjoy this, even though he was asleep.   
  
Finally Gon was content with sniffing Killua's lower regions, having enjoyed the scent of Killua quite a lot, but feeling himself more eager and excited to continue further. He positioned his mouth right over the tip of Killua's now leaking boyhood, his mouth opening slightly, as he slowly lowered himself once more.   
  
Killua's shaft slowly entered his mouth. The once place Killua's body wasn't cold all the time was his boyhood, and Gon could recognize that now as he felt the shaft inside his mouth. It was hot and stiff, but oddly soft at the same time. He took just a few inches in, as much as he was comfortable with taking inside his mouth, and he let the walls of his cheeks tighten a bit around the shaft.   
  
Gon could feel the soft skin of Killua's foreskin touch the sides of his cheeks, and he felt his eyes start to close a bit, for some reason doing things like this always relaxed him. Another moan was heard from the sleeping boy, a little louder than the last, however this time Gon didn't look up.   
  
Eyes still closed softly, he began to move his head up and down, slowly but surely. As he bobbed up and down the pale shaft of Killua's hard member slowly, he used his tongue to feel the hard shaft inside his mouth, enjoying being able to play with it a bit while he sucked. His tongue moved up to the head, moving into the foreskin, circling around inside it as he licked around the sensitive glans of Killua's head.   
  
He felt Killua's legs twitch and move a bit, and could hear the sleeping boy starting to breath just a bit harder, and Gon didn't have to be told Killua was enjoying what he was doing right now. He just knew it.   
  
He always enjoyed toying with the skin on Killua's boyhood, Killua was really sensitive when it came to that, he knew from several occasions. Using his tongue, he started to push the skin down, wanting more of the sensitive glans held inside to be exposed to his warm and moist mouth.   
  
After a bit of work he was able to push the skin down some, now just about the whole head of Killua's member was exposed inside his mouth.   
  
Killua was starting to make louder noises, more than just moans, some soft grunts and panting Gon could hear now too. That was a sign Killua was enjoying it, and not only that, Killua was starting to produce quite a bit of precum now too. It was slightly salty, but pretty thin, nowhere near as thick as Killua's cum would be.   
  
Gon continued to move his head up and down, picking up pace a bit, his tongue still swirling around the head of the boys penis. Sometimes his tongue would move lower to stroke up and down the shaft, and sometimes he'd let his tongue run over the leaking slit of the penis inside his mouth, that in particular always seemed to make Killua's boyhood give a strong twitch or two.   
  
Killua's legs shifted even more, his sounds becoming even louder, and between the noise and the movements of Killua's body, Gon knew it was a sign that Killua might be close to climax.   
  
Gon's eyes were still shut as he continued sucking on Killua's shaft, preparing himself for Killua's eventual release, it only took a few more moments and a couple more licks against Killua's leaking slit to cause quite a powerful orgasm from the sleeping boy.   
  
The only warning was a couple of stronger than normal twitches from Killua's shaft, before it started to erupt inside his mouth. Gon's eyes remained shut, but his movements around the erect member stopped as it began to release inside his mouth, he had to focus and swallow right now and do his best not to start choking.   
  
The cum was hot, bitter, and it seemed to create a powerful scent. The smell was moving up his nostrils as Killua continued to release powerful squirt after squirt of hot cum inside his mouth. Even though it was bitter and.. not exactly the best tasting substance, he still somehow enjoyed it. He couldn't even begin to explain why, just something about it being created from pleasure, it made him feel good on the inside.   
  
He did his best to swallow, getting just about all of the sticky substance down, although some of it did start to run down his lips and onto his chin a bit. He would clean it off right after he was done.   
  
Killua had let out seven or eight powerful squirts inside his mouth while the shaft twitched hard. Even after the squirting cum had come to a stop, the shaft still twitched some, and Gon allowed his mouth to remain around the still erect penis a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of Killua having just released inside his mouth.   
  
Gon wasn't aware that just as he was starting to climax, Killua had awoken, his eyes opening quite fast and wide as he felt an incredible feeling in his lower regions. Immediately he noticed Gon laying on his stomach, face planted right in his crotch, and normally he would have said something instead of just moaning and panting, but the feelings were too intense right now.   
  
Killua's head slowly fell back against the pillow, although his eyes remained wide and open, he couldn't believe the incredible feeling he was feeling right now right after just having woken up. It was odd, it took him a bit to realize just what was going on down there, somehow he had been aroused enough to come to an orgasm. He wasn't complaining at all, he was quite content on enjoying the feeling, if Gon wanted to do this then.. why stop him?   
  
Even after he felt his climax end, Gon hadn't moved, so Killua decided he should let Gon know he could stop now.   
  
Killua shifted up slightly, a pale hand extending forward, touching the dark hair of his friends head. Gon's eyes opened when he felt the touch, his mouth quickly moving up, the softening shaft leaving it's warm haven.   
  
Gon's eyes met with Killua's still sleepy ones, and he noticed the smile on Killua's face as well. Gon's smile widened too, a bit of precum dripping down his chin.   
  
"Gon, come here" Killua requested, his voice soft and low, Gon pulled Killua's boxer briefs up and over the now soft boyhood of Killua, and began to move back up towards the pillows where Killua lay.   
  
Gon returned to Killua's side, this time right up close to his friend, the two having soft but equally as warm smiles on their faces.   
  
"Gon.. what was that for?" Killua asked softly as he extended a few fingers to wipe a bit of leftover cum from Gon's chin. Gon smiled as Killua cleaned his face a bit, the other wiping the cum now on his fingers onto the sheet next to him. They'd have to clean these sheets later.   
  
"Nothing really.. just thought you might like it" Gon replied, his gaze still on Killua's soft face, taking in the beautiful features of a still sleepy Killua.   
  
Killua gave a soft yawn, his own smile still on his face, his eyes slightly closed. He was pretty exhausted after his orgasm, which was normal. If this was Gon's way of waking him up it might have backfired. He just felt sleepy again.   
  
"I did like it.. it was really nice. I love you, Gon" Killua spoke, slowly leaning towards the other boy, planting a kiss onto the others small and soft lips. Gon's cheeks blushed slightly, his smile growing larger, leaning in after Killua and giving the other a kiss in return.   
  
"I'm still tired though.. let's sleep a bit longer" Killua said, his eyes closing completely, his head still facing towards Gon. Gon let out a soft chuckle, his head lowering on the pillow right next to Killua's face, his own eyes closing as well.   
  
"I love you too, Killua" were the last words he spoke, and Killua was the last thing he saw, before he returned to his slumber right next to his best friend.


End file.
